Love and hate
by Yomekyo
Summary: Peace has came to earth but will it stay the same? Learning about there father death the twins search for the people who fault it was. Will the twins let the humans live? THIS IS A LOVE STORY BETWEEN VEGETA AND RADITZ KIDS
1. The truth behind it all

"HA HE HAHAHHAHAHAH!" A young saiyan princess yelled throwing fire balls at her twin brother. "HA HA HE HA!" He yelled dodging the fire balls. "Sis, you have to do way better than that to get me." The saiyan prince said as he whipped the sweat from his head. The young girl slowly floated down to where her brother was and smiled. "You're getting stronger gengen." She said smiling at her brother. "Hehe same with you." He said walking toward his sister. The two of them slowly walked toward there house as there scouters came on." Gengen, Tenten come in!" The two looked at each other and quickly said "What is it father?" Worried Tenten grabbed her brother and started shanking him. "Dad could be in trouble. He never calls unless he needs help." "What could we do even if he needed help sis were just 9." Gengen said pushing his sister away. "And besides this could be old anyway. You know it takes things a while to get back here." Tenten looked at her brother and looked down at the ground. "Your right." "Gengen, Tenten can you hear me?" Gengen looked at Tenten and shook his head no. "I don't know if you guys can hear me but this might be the last time you hear my voice." Tenten was freaking out "Dad! I'm here! Can you hear me?" "Raditz! Where is my son?" The two kids heard a voice said. "Goku." Raditz said as he turned off his scouter "DAD!" she screamed into the radio. "It's too late Goku, whoever he is, got to dad." Gengen was already half way toward the house when Tenten sent a beam of light toward him." WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DAD COULD BE OUT THERE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN CARE WOULD YOU? WELL I DO AND WHEATHER YOU CARE OR NOT IM GOING TO FIND OUT!" Tenten yelled as she ran toward the pods. "STOP SIS! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THOES! DAD NEVER SHOWED US HOW TO WORK THEM! Gengen took off after his sister and tried to stop her but it was too late. By the time he got to a ship she was already heading for her father location. "So I guess there is no stopping you is there?" Gengen said into the scouter. "Nope….* sniff* I'm going to find my dad." "Well I guess I'm coming with you." Tenten looked out the window and look at her planet as it slowly drifted out of few. "Dad…. Here I come."(Earth) Trunk was standing there outside his mother shop thinking to himself. "TRUNKS!" Bra yelling as she was walking down the street holding a bag full of clothes. Behind her was a very tired Vegeta. On his face was a 'help me' look. "Ummmm yeah hold on Goten." Trunks jumped up and ran into the shop. "O Goten is here?" Bra asked looking around. Quickly she dropped all of her stuff and ran in after her brother. In the back room Goten was sitting on the floor looking out into the sky. _Why doesn't bra like me? I try over and over again but it doesn't seem to work. I wish she would give me a… "_NO SIS I DON'T KNOW HE IS GO ASK CHI CHI SHE OUTSIDE WITH GOKU AND THEM." Trunks yelled running into the same room as Goten slamming the door in her face. "Ugh!" Goten turned around and looked at trunks. He gave him a should I ask look. Trunks only shoot his head and smiled.


	2. on the way

Three weeks later. Vegeta was sitting outside and watched as his two kids trained. "BRA STOP RUNNING AWAY!" the super saiyan Trunks yelled running after Bra as she tried to fly away. "BRA YOU'RE A SAIYAN! DON'T BE SCARED! FIGHT BACK!" Vegeta yelled at his young daughter as she ran into the house. "Dad, will you train with me?" Trunks asked looking at his father. Vegeta was looking out into space. _Something, No someone is coming toward the earth but what? Is it a human or something? I have no idea but it seems really strong and like its two of them. What is it? I wonder if Goku knows about this. _Vegeta looked up at his son and said, "Son, when was the last time you talked to goten?" "Been a while." "Let's go give….." "I WANNA GO WITH!" Bra yelled from up on her room. Vegeta looked over at his daughter and said, "You have to train on the way there." Bra growled and hoped out of the window and landed beside Trunks. "Ok." She said putting her hair into a pony tail. "Ready? GO!" Vegeta took off flying and throwing fire ball at his kids. "Here we go." Both of the kids said flying off. (Space) gengen was looking out into the space watching the planets go flying by. "Gengen can you hear me?" Tenten said "What is it sis." "I need to take a bath room break." Gengen moaned and laid back into hid spaceship]. "Fine." The two of them changed the locations on the spaceship and landed on a nearby rock. Gengen stayed in the ship and watched as his sister ran behind a nearby rock and relived herself. _ Could dad be dead? Mom left us before dad went with the other saiyan. I hope dad is still alive. I really hope nun happened to him. _*tap* Gengen snapped out of his train of thought and looked at his sister. _Follow me brother._ Was all he heard from his sister. He pressed some buttons on the ship and the pod quickly opened. Gengen could see his sister looking at something that looked like armor. "It looks like it could be saiyan armor." Tenten said picking it up. "See? Look. It stretches." She started pulling it and tugging it. "Put it into your ship sis. We could need that during a fight." Gengen said heading back for the ship_. I_ _wonder who_ armor_ that could have been. _ Both of the twins thought as they headed back to the ships. "In three more days we should be back toward the earth." Gengen said as his pod closed. (Goku house) Goku, goten and gohan was all outside training when the other saiyan came flying up toward. Vegeta looked at Goku and motioned him toward the back of the house. "We have danger. There two powerful energy scourers heading for the earth. "Yeah, I thought i was the only one who was feeling that." "We should tell everyone and get started right away." Vegeta said as he walked back around the house. Bra was chasing after goten. "WAIT I JUST WANNA TALK!" she yelled watching him fly off . "Your daughter." Goku said. Vegeta looked down at the ground and shook his head. (Near the north) Goten had landed in a clear field and started to think to himself. _I don't know what to do about bra…. I mean I really love her but I kind of go with someone and I don't know how to tell her about this. Should I tell her? I wish love wouldn't have to be like this. _Goten sat on the ground. "WHY ME?" suddenly he could fell two powerful energies flying toward him. As he jumped up, he saw bra and gohan flying toward him. As he watched the two carefully he could tell that bra was crying._ Did gohan tell her about me and Suzy? Damn it_ . "HOW DARE YOU! HOW CAN YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO SUM LIKE THIS TO ME? YOU YOU BASTARD!" Bra yelled as tired fell from her eyes. "Gohan told you?" "No your dad." Goten looked down at the ground and thought of what to say next. "I'm sorry bra." Was all he could say. Then he flew off. "Brother wait!" Gohan yelled but it was too late. Gohan scrathed his head and slowly turned toward bra. _Dint worry bra there someone out there for everyone. You will get a boyfriend sooner or later._


	3. Their here

It was a Friday night and a very upset Bra was sitting on the roof thinking to herself. _Earlier in the week._ "Hey Bra. It seems like your taking everything ok." Goku said as he made his way toward Bra. "Ummmm I don't know what you're talking about." "You know about Goten and Suzy." Bra looked over at Goku and raised an eyebrow. "I'm lost." "So Goten didn't tell you that he was dating this girl named Suzy?" Shocked Bra took a step back and stared at Goku. "Tell me you're lying." She said forcing back the tears. "No. Unless they broke up. From what Chi-Chi told me they been dating for like three weeks. I though you knew." Goku looked at Bra. Bra was holding her head down. Goku could see tear drops falling from her eyes. The next thing he knew Bra went flying off into the sky. "GOTEN YOU BASTARD!"_On the roof. Why would he do me like this? I didn't do anything to deserve this! That. That…_ Bra could feel the tears falling down her face. "Sis, is you still out here? Mom said it's time for dinner. Come in when you're ready." Trunks said from his bedroom window. He could feel his sister's power level on the roof. _Ugh! I wish Goten didn't do my sister like this. All she did was love him and he stabbed her in the back. I have to help my sister but I don't know how._ Trunks kept his head down once he realized he was being watched. "Trunks come down and eat. I don't want to hear your mother mouth. Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled at his son from the door. Trunks turned around and nodded at his father. {Roof} Bra smiled as she heard her father yelling at her older brother. "I guess everything doesn't change around here." She said as she stood up. She looked at the moon and could see what she thought was a shooting star going across the sky. "O I got to make a wish." _I wish that I can find a boy who really loves me._ When she opened her eyes back up she realized that it wasn't a shooting star she seen but a ship or a pod of some kind. "What tha?" as she jumped off the roof he father and brother soon came running out the house. "Bulma! Call Goku and tell him what's going on if he doesn't already know. Trunks come with me. Bra stay here." Vegeta said as he turned into a super sayin. "Got you." Everybody said. Trunks let out a ha and turned into a super sayin like his father and the two of them flew off. (Crash site) "So I guess this is the earth. Are you ready for this Tenten?" Gengen asked as he stepped out of this pod. "I am if you are." As the two of them made their way out the pods they realized that they were alone. Three sayin stood there above them. "Who are you too?" Goku asked. "Are you Goku?" Gengen asked looked and Goku and then his sister. "Who wants to know?" "Don't worry about our names you will be dead before it matters." Gengen smiled and got into fighting position and started charging up." Hold on Brother more people are coming let's wait." Soon Trunks and Vegeta landed beside Goku and his kids." I want the one with the sword." Tenten said licking her lips. "I'll take his father then I guess. Goku and the rest of you can wait." "Dad, I think we should." Gohan said only to be stopped by his father. "Vegeta and trunks and take on them two if they need help we can help." "Don't worry we won't need it." Vegeta said powering up. "Prince Vegeta?" Both of them asked worried. Gengen started to laugh. "This is going to be so much fun!"


	4. Gengen & Tenten vs Trunks & Vegeta

(At the house) Bra was standing outside thinking to herself._ Why? Why do I always run from things? I run away if my father or brother is trying to make me stronger. I ran away from the fact that Goten has a girlfriend. I won't run away anymore I swear. _"Bra? Come inside. We need to get ready." She heard her mother say. "Ready for what?" "Just in case your father and brother need help we need to get you ready." Bra slowly walked into the house and followed her mother up in the bedroom. (Crash site) Tenten was running around to keep Trunks from hitting her. "O my gosh! This is so lame. I thought you would have been stronger than this." Tenten had stop running and was charging up a powerful beam of light. "Saturday rush!" She yell sending and pink and gray beam toward Trunks. "Finish Buster." He yelled trying to counter attack her ray. "No no no. That won't work!" Realizing what she meant, Trunks teleported away from both of the beams. "You're strong for a girl. My sister could learn a thing or two from you." "GET BACK HERE I HAVE TO KILL YOU! BROTHER HELP ME!" "UMMM ONCE I GET THIS OLD MAN OFF OF ME I WILL." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN!" Vegeta yelled. "O never mind you can wait, Prince Vegeta." "How do they know so much about Vegeta?" Goten asked his father. "Can't you tell that there sayins just like us?" Goku, Goten, and Gohan looked at the twin sayins as they were flying toward Trunks and Vegeta. Tenten was flying at high speed heading toward Trunks. "No you don't." again Trunks teleported away from the girl. When he did Tenten turned towards he brother and nodded her head. Gengen smiled and closed his eyes. "NOW, MASOTUMA EYES!" He yelled. Tenten landed on the ground and waited for her brother. "Should we attack her?" Gohan said charging up slowly. "No this is Vegeta and Trunks fight not ours. If they want help, they will ask for it." Tenten slowly turned her head and looked at Goku and his family. _Is that the one who killed father? No can't be. He seems too nice. _Felling that her brother power was going up she began to charge up. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Gengen and Tenten yelled. 'GOT YOU!" Gengen yelled as he pointed at Trunks. It was some kind of web around him but one only Tenten and Gengen could see. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Trunks yelled in fear. "TRUNKS!" Everyone yelled. "SATERDAY BLASTER!" Tenten lowered her head and powered up. "Brother now!" Gengen jumped down and flipped over into a different section of the land. "!" They both yelled. "TRUNKS MOVE NOW!" "I CANT. I CANT EVEN TELEPORT!" "YOU'RE DEAD!" both of the twins sent there rays flying toward the helpless Trunks. "We have to do something!" Goten yelled flying toward his friend. "NO GOTEN!" Goku yelled flying after his son. But it was too late. "NO!" Vegeta yelled teleporting in front of goten and trunks. "Son watches after your mother and sister for me." Vegeta said in his finally words. "No dad, don't do this to us. We need you home with us." As Vegeta was getting ready to say something back to his son he was hit with the rays. "!" he screamed in pain. "NO DAD." Realizing that the rays didn't hit Trunks, Gengen let go of the web that was holding him. "Well that was a waste of time." Tenten said frowning. "Tell me….. Who… just who are you kids….? "The dying Vegeta asked. (At the house) "This is the armor your father wore when he tried to take over the world. I don't know that it would do must good since you're smaller than him but it should help." "Thanks m….." Bra could sense a power lever dropping quickly and got very worried. "MOM I HAVE TO GO!" and with that Bra flew out the window and toward the fight. "Please don't be my father, brother or Goten!"(Crash site) "Do you want to know who we really are?" We are Raditz kids and we are here to kill the ones who killed our father witch means you all will die!" Gengen yelled. "Are you scared Uncle Goku?" Tenten asked as she began to laugh.


	5. A big suprise

"Your Raditz kids? Gohan asked looking at who seemed to be his cousins. "Bingo. We had received a radio translation from our father saying he was going to fight this dude named Goku. When he said that he said that he might not make it home and we wanted to come help our father with his fight. But from the way it seems, it looks like yall already killed him." Gengen said as he turned away from Vegeta body. Tenten was out of site range from the rest of the crew and had her power level hidden. "So let me ask yall something. If he is Goku witch one of yall is Gohan?" Gohan slowly walked up toward Gengen. "I am." Hearing that, he started to laugh. "See I really didn't care that much bout my father cause he cheated on our mother but my sister she was crazy about him so imam let her deal with you." Gengen started to walk away from the two brothers and walked back toward his pod and sat on top of it. "HES ALL YOURS TENTEN. HAVE FUN!" Gengen yelled smiling. "Tenten? Isn't that the girl that was with…." Before goten could finish he could feel a power lever jumping up very quickly. "YOU BASTERD! YOU'RE THE RERASON WHY MY FATHER ISNT HERE ANYMORE!" Tenten yelled. "GOHAN, GOTEN, GET OUT OF HERE NOW! ILL HANLDE HER!" Goku yelled as he turned into a super sayin. "NO HELL!" A very pissed Tenten came flying toward Gohan. "Sh- em-no – ka –le- ha!" she yelled kicking Gohan in the mouth. _Hehe sister has become very strong. Or is that just because she is upset about father being killed? Either way they all soon shall be dead._ Thinking about what was going on Gengen smiled and slowly started walking toward Goku. "I'm not here to fight. I just want to ask my "uncle" something." "I don't believe you." "I'm not a sneaker I would have attacked you right away like I said I just want to talk." Goku looked at his nephew and said, "Ok talk." "Why are you here on earth? I mean why is earth still here? Wasn't it supposed to be destroyed?" before he could answer he heard Gohan scream out in pain. "YOU TRICKED ME!" Goku yelled kicking Gengen in the mouth. "Looks like you're not as smart. It was really Tenten who tricked yall. When she started chanting, her and your son was slowed down while everything else was still the same speed. But it doesn't matter now. Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks are dead. Now it's time for you and your son to….." "NO! DON'T KILL GOTEN!" Bra yelled as she came flying into the fight scene. "So your Vegeta daughter?" Tenten asked throwing the now dead Gohan body to the side. "Sis you can get her I guess I'll get….." "NO THIS ENDS NOW!" Goku was floating in the air holding his hands in the air. "Please everyone give me your energy." "That power…" Gengen started as he looked up at his uncle. "SIS DO IT NOW!" he yelled running toward his sister. "FFFFRRRRIIIDDDAAAYYYY….." That both yelled charging up. "Goten get Bra and get out of here now!" Goku yelled as the super sprite bomb was charging up. "Ok father." Goten walked over to his brother and closed his eyes._ Rest in peace brother. I don't know how to tell pan and vedal about this… _Realizing what was going on he walked over to Bra and graded her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , ." She yelled crying. "We have to get out of here now stop moving!" Goten threw her over his shoulder and flew away. " CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAASSSSSSSSH…." Goten heard the twins yelled. "GO NOW, SPRITE BOMB!" (The house) It was been over 6 hours since the battle was started and there was still no sign of Goku and the others. Everyone was sitting around the kame house thinking about what to do next. "Well I guess your father is dead too isn't he?" Chi-Chi asked Goten. "I wouldn't say that." Goku said as he entered the house. "I would like for yall to meet my 17 Year old niece and nephew. Gengen and Tenten." When he said that the two twins walked in. "What the hell?" Goten and Bra said lost.


	6. A little talk and family love

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THEM HERE? THEY KILLED VEGETA, TRUNKS, AND GOHAN!" Goten yelled as he jumped up from the sofa. Bra on the other hand didn't seem as worried as everyone else did. She could see a calm look in their faces. Slowly one by one, she studied each of them. The one called Tenten look kinds shy. She kept her hands in her face and kept looking around as if someone was going to hurt her. She had long spiky black hair that was up in a ponytail. She looked like a girl version of Goku kind of. And her brother looked strong. His hair was the same as his sisters but a little thicker. While his sister had her tail cut off, he still had his and it was swinging all over the place. He was looking around ready for anyone or anything. Both of them had big red like eyes. "Brother, I don't like it here. I want to go back home." Tenten said leaning up toward her brother. "Don't worry we won't be here long."" DAMN RIGHT YALL WON'T!"Goten said. "Look here you little bastard! I will kick your ass so damn bad!" "Do it then Mr. Tough guy. I want my one with you since you killed my brother." "We didn't kill anyone. We hurt Trunks and badly injured Vegeta and Gohan. I would hurt the only family I have left. "Tenten said jumping in. "See? My sister is a lot sweeter then I am. I would kill them and went by my business." Gengen said smiling and crossing his arms. "He is right. I checked them out myself. There all ok, we just took them to the look out." Goku said walking toward Bulma." Hey Bulma, I need a HUGE favor from you." "What is it?" Goku slowly leaned over and whispered something into her ears." Ummmm, why would I do something like that?" She said crossing her arms. "Because, that's my niece and nephew."" But how can we trust them?"" Bulma. You married a sayin that was trying to destroy the world. There just like him." When everyone heard that they looked at the two twins and back at Goku. "Fine. When Trunks and Vegeta gets better I'll ask them to help build their house." Hearing what she said, Tenten started screaming and jumping up and down. "I still don't think this is a good idea." Krillen whispered into Tein ears. "Neither do it, but everything worked out with Vegeta." "But we didn't kill Vegeta's Father." Yamacha said. "YOU GUYS REALLY CANT WHISPER! AND DON'T WORRY AS LONG AS YALL DON'T HURT MY SISTER I WON'T HURT YALL." Gengen said looking at the group of people hiding in the back of the room. He slowly walked over to his uncle, told him something, and walked out the house. "Brother! Wait on me!" Tenten said running after him. "They seem pretty nice." Pan said to Marron. "Maybe we should try and be friends with the girl."" Yeah. Let's." Bra said standing up and walking out the house. (Crash site) Gengen was going through his pod looking for its container. "Found mine!" Tenten yelled. She clicked a button and her pod got smaller and flew into the pod." Ok found mine." Gengen said. When he pressed the button his did the same. "Brother, do you not trust Uncle Goku and the others?" Gengen looked at his sister and then down at the ground. "It's not that I don't trust them, I just really don't want to be here but if you want to stay them imma have to stay." When he looked back up his sister was hugging her. "Thanks brother." She said giving her a kiss on the check." STOP SIS!" he screamed. "Stop wiggling like a little worm." As they were playing, they realized that they were followed. "What do yall two humans want?" "Umm I'm part sayin, get it right." Bra said landing. "Hey, my name is Bra and this is my friend Marron. Since yall don't know that many people here we wanted to help you out." "Thanks so nice!" Tenten said smiling at the two girls. "Come on. Let's head back to the house." Bra said. (Capsule corp.) Bra, Marron, Tenten, and Gengen were sitting out said talking. "So will you tell us about your family and we will do the same." Gengen said. "Ok I'll start." Bra said. "My name is 15 years old. My father is Vegeta and mu mother is Bulma. I have a 25 year old brother named Trunks and all of us have sayin blood but my mother." "My go." Marron said. "My name is 14. My father name is Krillen and my mother name is Android 18. This makes my part android and human." "Wow." Tenten said. "Well I talk for my brother and me. My name is Tenten and this is my brother Gengen. We are Both 17 and twins. Even though we are twins we act different, look kind of different, and think different about things." "Who were your parents?" Marron asked. "You two were alive at the time but your father was." Gengen said. "Our father was Raditz. He was Goku's brother. And our mother…." Gengen said looking away "We don't remember that much about her. "Tenten said jumping in. "Who all are our uncle Goku's kids?" Tenten asked. "O. It is just Gohan and Goten. But Gohan has a daughter named pan. Trust me you will get a chance to meet them all." Marron said. _That Goten boy. It seems like Bra has feelings for him… I was really hoping to get a chance to talk to her. O well. _ Gengen thought to himself. "Hey your brother Trunks…" Tenten started. "What about him?" Tenten was blushing hard. "You like him." Bra said smiling. "Well he is really cute but I don't know if he would give me a chance. I mean I hardly know him." "Don't worry that will change sooner or later." Bra said._ If she likes my brother, I wonder if her brother likes me. _Thinking about that made her smile. "Well until your house is done you two can live with us." Bra said. "Thanks but no thanks. We can make it on our own for a little while." Gengen said getting up. "Come on sis. Let's go." And with that the two of them were gone."Do you think Gengen likes me?" Bra asked. "No telling." Marron said. "But it makes me wonder." _I wonder…._


	7. Love with a twist

(A week later) Tenten and Gengen were adjusting to their new home. "Trunks and Vegeta did a really good job at this." Tenten said looking around the house. "Sis, come here." Gengen yelled from the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen, she saw her brother reading a note. "Here" He said handing her the note._ Dear Tenten and Gengen, since you are new here on earth me, Pan, Trunks, Goten and Marron wanted to show yall around. If you want to come by my house around 12 and we can get started. Love Bra. "_Do you want to go?" Gengen asked. "YES!" Tenten said. (The crew) "Shouldn't they have been here all ready?" Marron asked Bra. "If they see the note, then yeah." She answered back. "There they are." Trunks said standing up. "Hey guys sorry we were late. It took us a while to find the right house." Tenten said. She smiled at the crew hoping that they would forgive her. "It's ok." Trunks said smiling at her. "Umm." Was all she could say before she started blushing again. "Well are we gunna start or what?" Gengen blurted out. "Sure but we are gunna have to break into teams that why we can get more ground covered." Trunks said. "But its 4 girls and 3 boys. That isn't even." Marron pointed out. "Ok well imma pick the groups. It's Me, Gengen and Marron. Trunks, Tenten, Pan and Goten. Is everyone cool with that? "Bra asked. "Sure. "Well let's meet back here around 3."(Bra's Group) The first place the two girls took him was to a park near Goku's house. Gengen was walking around the pond thinking to his self. "Hey. Marron?" Bra said pointing her in the side. "What is it?" "Can you leave me and Gengen alone for a little while? I want to try and make a move." "Umm sure. Text me when you're done." "HEY BRA SOME HERE!" gengen yelled. As she made her way over to where he was he could tell that his shirt was ripped up. "Is there a store anywhere around?" "Umm Like two blocks down." "Great I need to go buy me a shirt." She was fixing to answer back but stood there in awe as she watched Gengen take off his shirt reviling his chest." Gengen…" Was all she could say. _She likes it. Should I try and make a move now or wa… _Before he could finish his train of thought, he could fell something feeling on his chest. There Bra was rubbing on the chest making her way up toward his face. "Wait Bra." But it was too late. His lips began to lock with hers._ Her lips, they taste so good. Should I stop or keep kissing her back._ He slowly reached up for her arms and pulled her away. When he did, he realized that she was crying. "What is it?" He asked her. She only shook her head and ran away. "What just happened?" he asked (Trunks group) "Hey Pan?" Tenten said "What is it?" "Do you think Trunks like me?" "AWWWWWWWWWWW YYYYYYOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TRUNKS?" she yelled. "Don't let him hear you!"" I'll take my uncle Goten and leave you too alone." She said smiling (10 minutes later) Tenten was looking at a family of birds playing in the tree. "That so sweet." "What is?" Trunks asked sitting beside her. "Umm…" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What every time I get around you, you get all quite? Is it because you like me?""Umm" "I'll take that was a yes." Tenten didn't know what to say. Should she walk away or sit here. "Hey Tenten?" Trunks said "What is….." Before she could finish Trunks leaded toward her and kissed her on the lips. _OMG, OMG, OMG! I CANT BELIVE THAT HE IS KISSING ME! Slowly they pulled away and looked at each other. Should I say something to her? _Trunks wondered_. _"Tenteni…" Tenten quickly laid on_ his _chest and wrapped his arms around her_._ "Let's just lay here for a little." Trunks said leaning up on a tree.( At the house) Everybody was back at the house sitting around playing. "I can't believe you two are dating." Pan said looking at Trunks and Tenten. All they could do was smile. When Tenten was standing up to head home her brother and Bra walked in. Bra had her arms Wrapped around gengen and was smiling. "Hey you two. Where yall been?" Goten asked. "Just hanging out." They both answered. "I have something to tell yall." "What is it?" "We go out." "Awwwwwww.' Everyone but Goten said. "REALLY? HOW IN THE HELL ARE YALL COOL WITH EACHOTHER?" He screamed. "Dude chill." Gengen said. Bra slowly made her way off his back and into the sofa. The highly pissed Goten came charging toward gengen pushing him up in the wall. "Make me!"


	8. The start of a war

"Look man you ant worth fighting. I just wanted to thank yall for showing me and my sister around." "Anytime." Everyone but Goten said. "MAN GET OFF OF ME!" Gengen screamed pushing Goten onto the floor. Goten was fixing to jump back up and attack him but Bulma and Vegeta were heading into the room. "They just saved your life." He mouthed at Gengen. "Come on sis, let's head home." (At their house) "Brother, what's wrong with you and Goten?" Tenten asked as she was turning on the lights and made her way toward the sofa. "It's a long story sis." "Well we go time its only 4." "Ok." *_Flash back* _Gengen was running around looking for Bra. He had no idea where she could have run off to. "BRA!" he started screaming. _Did I do something to her? She was the one who kissed me. I'm so lost right now._ He kept walked around until he seen her blue hair hiding behind a tree. Slowly and carefully he made his way toward her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sitting by her. "Goten." "Who is that?" She looked up at him with a lost look. "That right you haven't got a chance to talk to him. He is your cousin and Goku son." "You mean the really young one?" "Yeah him, he is my ex. I still had feelings for him but he went behind my back and started seeing this other girl. I wanted to go with you hoping that I could get my mind off of him but while we was kissing I I don't know something about you made me think of him." She said whipping the tears off of her face. "O ok I understand now." Thinking of what to say back to him she just laid in his lap. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'll always be here for you Bra." He said holding her * _end of flash back* "_Awwww brother you're so sweet." Tenten said. "I made a promise to her and I'm going to keep it too." (Goku house) It was around dinner time when Goten arrived back home. "Hello son. Hi pan. Your father was looking for you." "Ok Grandma. Can I use your house Phone to call him?" "No need I'm already here." Gohan said walking into the kitchen. "COME ON DAD! TIME FOR DINNER!" A few minutes later the family was sitting at the table eating. "Where have you been Pan?" Gohan asked. "I was showing Tenten and Gengen around." "Why didn't you ask them over for dinner?" Chi-Chi asked. "Long story." She said making her eyes go toward Goten. "What happened with you and your cousins Goten?" "I and Tenten get alone great it's that brother of hers I can't stand." "What happened?" Goku asked with his mouth full of food. "Gengen and Bra started dating and goten…" "WILL YOU SHUT UP PAN DAMN? DON'T YOU THINK PEOPLE GET TIRED OF YOUR MOUTH!" Goten yelled snapping on his niece. "DON'T YOU DARE CUSS AT MY DAUGHTER!" Gohan yelled jumping up. "Pan will you leave and go upstairs.' "You don't have to ask me twice. "Pan said pushing away from the table. "What's wrong with you?" Goku asked his son. "GENGEN! THAT BASTARD TOOK BRA AWAY FROM ME!" "Don't you go with someone?" Chi-Chi asked. "YES! BUT … UGH!" Goten took the table and flipped it over in anger. "Get out of here Goten. Go train of something." Goku said standing up. Goten ran out the door and flew off. "Pan come here." Gohan called. "Yes father?" "Now tell us what happened." (Bulma house) "Yes. O hello Chi-Chi. No he hasn't been by. Ok I will. Ok bye." Bulma said hanging up the phone. "what's wrong momma?" Trunks asked looking up from his plate. "Goten. They think he is coming for Bra or Gengen." "O no!" Bra yelled jumping up from the table running toward the door. "Trunks go watch over your sister." Vegeta said. "Ok father." (Gengen house.) Tenten opened the door and seen a super sayin Goten standing at the door. "Where is your brother?" "Why?" she asked stepping back raising her power level. "Sis what's wrong?" Gengen yelled running down the steps. Tenten jumped up and kicked Goten out the door. "Sis he isn't worth fighting!" He said. "IM TIRED OF YOU AND YOU'RE BULL!" Goten yelled sending a Kamehameha toward the twins. "SATERDAY BLAST!" gengen yelled balancing the rays out. As the two kept going, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, and some more landed near the house. "Brother." Tenten said walking toward her brother smiling evilly. "Our cousin is trying to harm us, do what has to be done." Tenten said patting her brother on the back. "Even if it means hurting and or killing people?" Gengen asked smiling while turning into a super sayin "Yes! "This is bad Goku." Vegeta said looking over at the group. "Very bad."


	9. The end?

Gengen walked out of the house and stood in front of Goten. "If it is a war you want then BRING IT ON!" Tenten stood on the side and watched as her brother and cousin fought each other. "What did you mean by what was to be done will be done?" Bra asked Tenten. "Our breed of sayin is different from your fathers. We are very over protective. If you want to fight over a family member or a mate we will be glad to do it but in return someone will end up dead. There is no way to stop it. And since Goten wanted to fight my brother he was happy to say yes. Goten is digging his own grave." "And you are sure that there is no way to stop this?" Goku asked "Nope. I'm sorry but your son might die tonight. "What if one of us try and stop it?" Vegeta asked. "Then get ready to die." The gang stood there in horror as they watched to two sayin fights it out. "I hate Goten for what he did to me, but I don't want him to die." Bra said as she started to cry. "Don't cry you will only make things worse!" Tenten screamed at Bra. "What do you mean? "Too late." Lost Bra turned toward the fight and realized that it had stopped. Standing there was Gengen and he was watching her as she moved she could tell that his eyes were on every move she made. Then very slowly he turned toward the sky and stood there. "Good thing there isn't a full moon out." Gohan said. "You're wrong. We get our power when you can't see the moon at all. "I'm sorry Goku but when Bra started crying, that unlocked Gengen full power. Goten will die tonight." Tenten walked over to where Trunks were and frond. "Im sorry about this." Was all she said. She leaded up and kissed his head. Before he could say anything she ran toward her brother. "Do what was to be done." "!" Gengen started laughing crazily. "NOW SUPER SSSUUUNNNNNDDDAAAYYY BBBLLLLAAAAZZZZEEEEE!" he screamed. A big flash of light came from his hand. "IM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAD TO HAPPEN TRUNKS AND BRA. WE DON'T BELONG HERE ANY LONGER. BYE." Tenten yelled waving at the two. When everything cleared up the twins where gone and there laid a bloody Goten. "NO GOTEN!" Bra yelled as she ran toward him. "My niece and nephew are a hand full. I don't know how to break this to Chi-Chi." Goku said looking down at his half Dead son.( END OF BOOK ONE. DON'T WORRY I WILL MAKE A 2ND PART TO THIS)


End file.
